Invincible Vol 1 103
|Volume = 1 |Issue = 103 |Publisher = Image Comics, Inc. |StoryTitle1 = |Image = Invincible Vol 1 - 103.jpg |CoverArtist1 = Ryan Ottley |CoverArtist2 = John Rauch | Quotation = Oh, good. You arrived just in time for dinner. | Speaker = Sinister Mark |Publisher1_1 = Image Comics, Inc. |Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman |Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley |Inker1_1 = Cliff Rathburn |Colourist1_1 = John Rauch |Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton |Editor1_1 = Sean Mackiewicz |Synopsis1Header = |Synopsis1 = Angstrom Levy goes out jogging and arrives to his old house, very happy that Mark is dead. He pours himself a cup of coffee and sees that Mark is alive, spitting out the coffee he drank. In the Guardians orbiting base, Rex sees the news report of Mark killing Dinosaurus. Rex becomes angry after seeing that Mark was giving the credit for stopping him. Amanda sees him and agrees with him, but asks if it’s about credit. Rex leaves in anger, stating that it’s not right. Meanwhile at the Grayson House, Mark and Eve had finished sex. Mark discusses turning his old room into a baby room. She asks if when she wants to tell his parents about the engagement. Eve begins to panic as she had used her transmutation powers to create the ring. She cries and tells Mark to call Sherry, as she believe she hurt the baby. Sherry comes to tell Eve that the fetus is fine. Eve apologizes for calling her out, but Sherry says that her powers has accelerated her digestion, causing her to use whatever nutrients she can. She reveals that if she continues using her powers, it will use her unborn fetus as energy, much to Mark and Eve’s horror. Meanwhile on the Viltrumite Warship, Nolan goes to visit an injured Thragg, much to his digust. He states that the Viltrumites will never follow Nolan. Nolan argues that they have since they spared him when he asks them to. Thragg demands that Nolan kill him if he believes he can best him. Nolan refuses, stating that he will change the Viltrumites way and his punishment is to live to see it. Eve goes to see William and Rick at their apartment to talk. Eve reveals that she cannot use her powers and the duo put the clues together to find out she’s pregnant. Eve tells the duo that it’s good for her to speak to what she calls normal. Rick begins to unbutton his shirt and shows her his cybernetic enhancement, much to William’s annoyance. He reveals that his artificial heart pumps blood much more efficiently, giving him enhanced stamina. He also reveals a doctor has told him that he will live to at least 150. Eve sees so and tells the duo of her engagement. The two congratulate her and asks where Mark is. Mark begins fighting Mauler who him thought was dead. Mark easily pummels him and the Guardians arrive to take care of him. Eve drives back home, frustrated at the time it takes rather than flying. Eve arrives back home and is shocked to see Angstrom who is attempting to suffocate her. Angstrom notices the changes around the house and concludes that Debbie and Oliver. Mark rushes to her aid, much to Angstrom surprise. Mark lands in sand in the dimension he was previously stranded in. He walks around the dimensions and finds out that one of his alternate counterparts have resorted to cannibalism to survive. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * Villains: * * * * Locations: * * ** **Alternate Dimeson Vehicles: * * }}